


just friends | t. oikawa x reader

by xotofuxo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Smut, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Haiku, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotofuxo/pseuds/xotofuxo
Summary: 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙢, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧☆。*。☆。CHARACTERS ARE AGED 𝐔𝐏heavily inspired by yash chopra's film, mujhse dosti karogei do NOT own Haikyu!! or any of its charatcers
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do NOT own Mujhse Dosti Karoge  
> i do NOT own Haikyu!! or any of its characters

~ 15 years ago~

“You’ll always write me, right, Angel?”, he says, holding your sister’s hand in his. The smile on the little boy’s face stretched from ear to ear as he looked into your sister’s eyes. 

Your sister stood there, her body weight shifted onto one foot as she checked her raspberry shimmer lip gloss in her mini pink compact mirror. 

You stood there, witnessing it all. You shoved your hands back into your jeans and nudged your sister’s arm with your elbow. “Of course she will”, you smiled. “We’re gonna miss you, Oikawa!”. 

You look up at your older sister, her face completely unamused as she applied another layer of the shimmery gloss. The 11-year-old switched his gaze from Angel to you. “I’ll miss you, too, (Y/N)!”. 

You smiled back at Oikawa, thinking about all the fun memories you shared with him and Angel. The three of you were basically inseparable, as both your families were super close. 

You were either always at Oikawa’s house or he was over at yours. It was obvious that Oikawa had liked your sister, it always has been. He was always talking to her or about her, her name lived in his head rent free. 

And you? You were his best friend. Just his friend. But you couldn’t help the feeling you felt here, at the train station, waving your best friend goodbye as he was relocating to America with his family.

Oikawa’s mother runs over to the three of you, placing her hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. She smiles at you and your sister. “Oikawa, we need to get going”, she says to her son. Oikawa turns his head to look at his mother’s and nods. He then turns back to you and your sister. “Stay safe, okay, girls?”, she says with a smile. Mrs. Oikawa removes her hands from Oikawa’s shoulders as she brings you and Angel into her embrace. 

“Study hard and don’t make trouble for your mother, okay?”.   
You smile over her shoulder at Oikawa, who was still looking at Angel. “We promise”, you giggle as Oikawa’s mother squeezed the both of you one last time before she back. 

She holds Oikawa’s hand and begins walking towards the train, now boarding passengers to the Tokyo airport. You watch as his family boards the train. “Goodbye!” you exclaim, as you wave your arms in the air to Oikawa and his family. The train’s doors close, but before they completely close, you could hear one sentence from Oikawa.

“Goodbye, Angel!”

You see your parents wave you and Angel over, as they begin walking out the train station back to the car.

\------  
You watch Angel as she sat at her vanity, removing the butterfly hair clips from her hair. 

Sighing, you roll onto your back, staring at the ceiling above your sister’s bed. Turning your head to the side, you play with the little tassels on a throw pillow. “Hey, Angel?” you ask, your sister turning her body to face you as she removed her earrings. “what’s up?”. You sit up on her bed, crossing your legs criss-cross-applesauce as you plopped the throw pillow in your lap. “You’re not going to write Oikawa back, aren’t you?”.

Angel chuckled as she placed her earring into her jewelry box. “Of course, not. He could only dream of getting an e-mail from me”. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she stood up from the vanity. “Why?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, he seemed pretty excited knowing that you’d write him”.

“Hey, I didn’t even agree to it”.

“I know, but like I’d feel bad if-“

“If you feel so bad for him, why don’t you just write him?”

Sighing, you threw your face, muffling it into the pillow. “I could, but he seemed pretty happy to write you.” You gasped. “Unless-“

“Unless?”

You smiled over at your sister and hugged the throw pillow and leaned over it. “Unless I just pretended to be you and write him”.  
Angel rolled her eyes as braided her hair. “Go for it, I could care less”.

Bingo.   
You knew this was the only way you could talk to him, but you also knew that Oikawa would be less enthusiastic to write if it was you, since he was expecting replies from your sister.  
You weren’t mad. You weren’t disappointed. You’ve always felt this way, it became normal to you. You couldn’t help but wonder what you meant to Oikawa.   
The answer was pretty obvious.  
Just his friend. Nothing more.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. stuck

"Yours truly, Angel. "

Placing your hands on the back of the chair, you twist your body left and right until you hear your back pop. You rolled your head around too, wincing at that one crick on the left side.

You yawned and looked back at the 2000 word e-mail you just typed up, words just filling up the laptop screen as you drag the mouse over to click the tiny paper airplane to send the e-mail out.

It’s been 15 years.

15 years since you’ve been writing Oikawa under the name of your sister, and it couldn’t have gone more smoothly.

Oikawa’s responses to the e-mails were the highlights of your week, at exactly 10:00 am California time, he would send an email back. You’d always read it the second you received it, regardless of the time. Even if it was 3:00 am in Tokyo. 

The perfect example of the things Oikawa would do for your sister. 

Now, would he be doing the same if it were for you?

Most likely not, but you were grateful that you even got the opportunity to chat with him, even if he didn’t know your true identity. 

You smiled to yourself as you remembered the email Oikawa sent you last week, as he rambled about an anime he had watched, Hunter X Hunter, and how he loved one of the closing songs for one of the arcs in the show.

Obviously, you watched the anime. You would do anything to find something to talk to Oikawa about. Because of this, you were listening to this song on repeat. You had to admit, it was a pretty good song.

The memory of the e-mail made you pull your phone out and open Spotify, tapping the “play” button under the song.

Hyoori ittai yubi de hajiku koin ga sora ni mau  
Boku wa ittai docchi no ketsumatsu negau

You hummed to the tune of the song as you laid down on your bed, thinking about the essay you sent in to The University of Southern California. You couldn’t help   
but feel confident in your application, your outstanding grades and extracurriculars would surely push your chances at getting accepted.

As your eyelids slowly became heavy, but just before you doze off into a sweet slumber, your sister walked into the room.

15 years did justice to Angel, she only got more beautiful. Your sister’s beauty did not go unrecognized, as she even dropped out of university to model full-time for brands.  
You obviously couldn’t talk about your own life in your letters to Oikawa, so you always updated him on all the brands Angel was modeling for and what magazines she appeared in each month.

Oikawa was stunned, he even went as far as ordering those specific magazines to be shipped to California. He would always mention in his e-mails that Angel looked beautiful in the magazines, but you could only smile to yourself.

Your eyes flew wide open as your sister frantically ran over and sat herself at the edge of your bed. She shook you with her elbows until you sat up on the bed, peering at her in confusion. “What’s wr-“

“My fingers is what’s wrong!”, she whined, shaking her hands violently in the air. 

“What the fuck did you even do?”, you asked, looking at your sister.

She held up her hands in front of her face and you saw the whole dilemma.

Angel had glued her right thumb to both her pointer and middle fingers on her left hand. Her right hand was covered in nail glue and some nails were even glued to her skin, not even the nails.

“Fix this!”, she commanded, followed with her puppy-dog face. 

You rolled your eyes. “What the fuck were you trying to attempt? Your hand is covered in fucking glue-“.

“I can see that! Please, (Y/N), I can’t go on this date with fake nails on my knuckles!”, she cried. “Please, the guy Is actually hot this time and I think we might get along”.

You held your sister’s hands in your own as you tried using your body heat to sweat the nails off. It was working, as some of the nails began to loosen from the glue on her skin.

“You say that about every guy you go out with, Angel. Then, you bring him home., let him fuck you, only for you to say the next day that he was “like every guy previously””. You pried another nail off your sister’s hand.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.”, she scoffed. “It’s called “testing them out before you commit”, you should try it”, she winked at you. 

You rolled your eyes at her and mumbled under your breath.

“What was that?”

“I’m surprised you’re not pregnant yet”.

She stuck her elbow out to show her arm, “Implant, baby”.

“Quit moving unless you want to loose your fingers”.

\-------------------------------------  
“(Y/N), is he still out there? How do I look?”, Angel twirled around in her rouched mini-dress. She sat on the edge of her bed and strapped her heels on her feet. “Do you think I should’ve gone with the bodysuit?”

“NO.”, you grabbed her arm and pulled her off your bed. “I’m surprised he even waited, if I were him, I would have driven off”. You pushed her out your door and down   
the stairs and out the door. “Bye! Have fun! Don’t forget protection!”, you yelled after her as she got into the passenger’s side of the car outside your house. 

The driver’s window rolled down and the guy waved back at you as he drove off with your sister.

Poor guy.

\------------------------------------------  
You heard a notification from your phone, and as you grabbed it, you smiled at the alert on your phone. Sitting up in bed, you turned your brightness up just a little bit.

Opening the email, you situated yourself in a comfy position to read it.

"Hey, Angel!

I’m so excited for your new magazine! You looked so pretty in last week’s edition, actually you look pretty in every edition. I have a little surprise for you 😊 I ordered it and it should be arriving at your place something this week. Tell (Y/N) to keep a lookout for it if you’re not home at a shoot or something. Hint: It’s HXH related ::DD  
I have even bigger news for you, and I think you’re gonna be pretty excited. Ready for it? My family decided to come visit Japan for the summer! I’m so excited to see you in-person for the first time in 15 years. It’s crazy how fast time has flown.   
You smiled to yourself as you read the rest of the e-email, however, it didn’t hit you until after you’ve finished reading that you realized what Oikawa said.  
“My family decided to come visit Japan for the summer!”


	3. play along

You stood behind your sister as she sat at her vanity, removing her makeup from the long night she just returned from. Intertwining your fingers in her long hair, you listened to Angel talk nonstop about the date.

Angel and her date, Atsumu, ended up going to a really fancy restaurant last night. You didn’t really hear the rest of Angel’s date night , because you couldn’t forget what you read in Oikawa’s e-mail. 

The more you thought about it, the deeper it sunk. He was really coming back.

“Hey, don’t pull too hard!”, Angel winced, as you blinked your eyes, only to realize that you were yanking your sister’s hair. You apologized and continued to brush through it with her hairbrush.

Angel looked at your reflection through the vanity mirror as she unclasped her necklaces, one by one. “What’s up with you?”, she asked, placing her necklaces into a hanging necklace organizer.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong”.

“Something’s definitely up, you weren’t lecturing me this time”.

“Huh?”, you tilted your head to the side as you looked up from her hair to her reflection in the vanity mirror. 

“You weren’t paying attention, weren’t you? I was talking about how amazing Astumu was in be-“, you coughed and you quickly shut your sister up, not wanting to get into the details of her private time.

Angel laughed as she took the hairbrush from you and placed it on her vanity desk. “But seriously, what’s up? Did something happen?”

You sat back into the edge of your sister’s bed and fiddled with your thumbs. “Oikawa’s email…”.

“What about his email? Is he dead or something?”

“Angel, what the fuck?”

“Hey, just guessing. Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden?”

You rolled your eyes at your sister and thought in your head about how you were going to tell her that your crush, who only had eyes for your older sister, was coming to visit them in a few weeks.

“He’s coming to Japan next month”.

“Oh’.

“Oh? Aren’t you excited to see him?”

Angel rose from her vanity bench and walked over to her closet, hanging up her jacket. You peered out her window, as the red and orange colors of the sunrise painted the sky. You admired the sunrise for a bit before you plopped back , flat, onto Angel’s bed.

“I am, it’s just that I’m kinda fucked”.

Angel turned around with a puzzled look on her face. She was now pulling clothes out of her closet by the hanger and throwing them on the floor. 

You rolled your eyes again, knowing that your sister was probably going to stay up for the remainder of the morning organizing her closer by colors again. She did this every once-in-a while and you could never question her or else she would ramble on for hours.

“Did you forget that I’m kinda pretending that I’m you to write him?”, you said, rolling onto your stomach and burying your face into your sister’s comforter.

“Oh shit, right”.

“Well? What am I supposed to do? I can’t just tell him that it’s been me all the time”.

“Why not? You’re always telling me to be honest with people, so why don’t you just tell him?”

You scoffed. “Well, unlike you, I actually want to keep my friendship with him”. Your sister continued to throw clothes on the floor, until her closet was completely empty and the floor surrounding the outside of it was practically a landfill. “Unless…”

Angel looked back at you and sighed. She dramatically slouched and crossed her arms, giving you an annoyed look. “Unless what, (Y/N)?”

“Just play along with it”.

“And why should I just play along with it?”

You threw your arms up, flailing them in the air. “He really likes you, Angel. He always has. Do him a favor and please go with it”.

Angel stepped over her pile of unorganized clothing and stood in front of you before she plopped herself onto the bed, next to you. She grabbed a throw pillow and   
bonked you on the head with it, causing you to violently turn your head around to look at her.

“You know very well that I don’t have feelings for him. He’s so annoying and he never stops talking”.

“About you. Angel, please!”, you whined to her. 

You both sat there in silence, you staring off into the distance, and Angel scrolling on social media on her phone. 

“At least play along with it and then reject him before he goes back. That way, you’re not just leading him on”.

Your sister turned off her phone and tossed onto the bed next to her. “I am not leading him on, (Y/N)-“

You sat up and hugged your knees to your chest, the throw pillow nestled in-between you and your knees. “Turn him down, then. You’re giving him a false hope”.

Angel rolled her eyes again before kicking off her slippers and getting under the covers of her bed. 

“I guess.”, she reached over to turn off her lamp, but turned around to you. “You staying tonight or?”

“Nah, I need to check the status of my application”, you replied, getting off your sister’s bed and walking towards the door. “Your clothes-“

“That’s a tomorrow problem”, Angel muttered, turning her back towards you as she snuggled up in bed. “Goodnight, (Y/N)”.

“Sleep well, Angel”.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun casted its rays on you as you waited at the train station with your family. Looking around, you took in the nostalgia you felt, returning to the same station where you said goodbye to your crush fifteen years ago. 

It was surprisingly crowded, but you scolded yourself for not expected a huge crowd, as it was the beginning of June and Tokyo always got tourists from different countries during this time.

Angel stood next to you, munching on a soft pretzel she ran around the station looking for. You watched as she took a big bite out of it, leaving cinnamon sugar dust all around her mouth. She caught you looking at her with a disgusted expression, and she extended the pretzel out to you. “Want a bite?”, she asked, mouth full of the soft pretzel.

“No thanks”

“Good, I wasn’t planning on sharing”.

You rolled your eyes, walking over to your father, who was looking at the big screen at the station where the arrival times of several trains were listed. Your mother was on the phone with Oikawa’s parents, as they were updating her on there whereabouts. “Looks like they’re about here”, your father said, turning away from the screen and looking at your mother, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

Your entire family gathered out in front of the arrival gate, frantically waiting for their family to walk out.

Just as your nervousness was building up, Angel poked at your arm. Looking back at her, she was jittery and dancing around. You knew exactly what was up.

“Angel, you’re 26 years old, quit acting like a toddler that needs to piss”, you scolded her, but she only started dancing around faster.

“Oh shut up, I don’t know where the bathroom is!”, she whispered, looking up at you as she bent down, trying to hold it in. 

You turned to your parents and excused yourselves, grabbing your sister’s arm and dragging her to the restroom. 

“I don’t know what’s more embarrassing, being related to you or literally dragging your grown-ass to the potty”, you muttered under your breath. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing, now go piss”, you said as you pushed her into the restrooms. You waited for what felt like forever, scrolling on all your social media apps before you heard   
someone call your name.

“(Y/N)?”

He definitely got taller. 

And more handsome.

And hotter, holy shit.

You jumped, almost dropping your phone, before you caught it, shoving it into your jeans pocket. 

Bringing your hands over your mouth, you stood there in disbelief. “Oi-oik-oikawa?”

He laughed, bringing you into his embrace, feeling his arms wrap around your figure. You could smell the disinfectant from the airplane, as it mixed in with his   
Fahrenheit cologne. 

You oddly recognized the smell of this cologne, as your father used the same one. He would always send a gift set to Oikawa every year.

You could feel his fluffy brown locks against your forehead, still surprised by how much he has changed in these last 15 years. 

This was the boy you’ve been e-mailing all these years.

“How are you, (Y/N)? It’s been so long!”, he asked before pulling out of the hug. You smiled shyly at him, but before you could speak, Angel walked out of the   
restrooms.

“Oh my god, (Y/N),I feel to refreshed! That was so-“, she stopped herself before immediately clinging to your side and leaning into your ear, covering her mouth. 

“Who’s the pretty boy?”, she whispered into your ear, you still awkwardly smiling at Oikawa.

“Angel?”

Your sister jumped before bringing her hands back down, turning to the beautiful man in front of her. She leaned towards you and whispered to you again, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“How- uh- how do you know my na-“, before she could finish, you coughed loudly and smiled at your sister.

“It’s been so long, hasn’t it?”, you say through your awkward smile, turning to face your sister, who had a shocked look on her face. 

“OIKAWA?”, your sister exclaimed, bringing her hands over her mouth. She looked at you, wide-eyed, before turning back to Oikawa. 

“How are you, Angel?”, Oikawa asked, bringing her into his embrace. The hug, you thought, felt like an eternity, before Oikawa pulled away and turned to your parents walking towards the three of you. 

The sudden hit of realization attacked your mind as your families reunited, laughing and talking about the fifteen years that passed.  
\-------------------------

You sat your study desk closing the multiple college application tabs on your laptop, relieved, yet anxious. 

The ride home from the train station was probably the most awkward and out-of-place situation you’re ever encountered. Oikawa was busy chatting with your parents and his, while Angel literally could not keep her eyes off of him.

You sighed as you rose from your desk, tucking the chair underneath the table and turning to close your curtains.

Tokyo sunsets were always your favorite. The perfect blend of colors whipped across the sky and made you think of the times you, Angel, and Oikawa would ride your bikes on the sidewalk during the sunset. One of your mothers would always come running, looking for the three of you to call inside for dinner.

Even in your current situation, you were grateful you even had these memories. 

You sniffed the air and immediately recognized that dinner would soon be ready, so you turned to exit your room, but was stopped by Angel running into your room. 

She held up two hangers, each with a dress hanging from them. 

Your sister held both dresses under her neck, one-by-one, switching them back and forth. “Which one? Do I want sexy, yet beautiful, or cute, yet glamourous?”, she asked, throwing both dresses in your bed, taking a step back and crossing her arms, looking at you.

“Angel, it’s just dinner. We’re not even going anywhere”, you replied, walking over to your sister and her dresses. 

“That’s true”, she pointed her finger to her chin. “But I want to look good, ya know?”

“Why, is Atsumu coming over or something?”

Your sister threw her arms up in the air. “No, (Y/N)! Why didn’t you tell me that Oikawa got hot?!”

You let out a puff before crossing your arms. Your sister stood there, still deciding what to wear.

“Don’t tell me you actually-“,

“Hey, isn’t this what you wanted? He’s so attractive, (Y/N), maybe this will work out and he won’t be led on!”, you would see imaginary heart eyes on your sister’s face.

“You barely know him, Angel.”, you thought to yourself.

Your sister shrugged and grabbed the dresses off your bed, heading out the door. “I guess we’ll go with the cute one!”, she said, trailing back to her bedroom.

You thought the car ride from the train station was the most awkward situation ever, but dinner definitely won the competition.

You sat across from Oikawa, with Angel right beside you. Oikawa’s mother sat on your other side, with your mother directly in front of her. Your father and Oikawa’s father sat on the other end of the table.

Slurping down on your udon, you look out of your peripheral vision at Angel, who was eyeing Oikawa as she was eating hers. 

Oikawa was busy in conversation with your parents, and you couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed at your sister’s slurping sounds from beside you.

Your father rested his chopsticks on his bowl as he wiped his mouth, smiling at Oikawa. “So what have you been up to all these years, Oikawa?”, he asked, as Oikawa   
set his chopsticks down, turning to look at your father.

“Just college”, he smiled, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Oh, and also talking to Angel”.

Oikawa turned back to look at your sister, who was smiling at him.

“Oh really?”, your father said, looking surprised. “I didn’t know you both kept in touch all these years”.

“Of course we did, sir”, Oikawa laughed. “Writing this beautiful girl is what kept me sane all these years”.

Your heart started beating faster and faster. You couldn’t help but feel giddy, but you felt guilty. Guilty that you felt this way when, obviously, he wasn’t thinking   
about you at this moment.

Dinner continued, as Oikawa filled everyone in on what’s been happening with his life at an American university. He talked about his major and how he played volleyball, as well as continue to talk about the e-mails he received from “Angel”.

“Goodness, Oikawa, you talk about Angel so much as if she was your wife or something”, your father joked, nudging Oikawa’s father, who was laughing as well. 

“Well actually-“, Oikawa started, turning to look at your father, then to your mother.

You knew exactly where this was going, but your heart wasn’t prepared. Angel, on the other hand, was still looking at Oikawa in awe. You weren’t sure if she even knew what was going on.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to ask you”, he smiled. He placed his hands in his lap and sat up straighter, causing your heart to race as if you just ran a marathon.

Your mother had the happiest expression on her face, and you knew that she was going to agree to whatever Oikawa was going to say. His mother had the same expression, while your father sat there, waiting for Oikawa to finish”. 

“I’d like to marry Angel”.


	5. Chapter 5

“M-Marry Angel?”, a single udon noodle slipped out of the grip of your chopsticks and fell back into your bowl. 

You felt an imaginary pain in your heart, followed by sudden guilt.

You knew that you had no right to feel this way.

It was your own fault you felt this way, and there was nothing you could do to fix it, nothing anyone else could do.

All you could do is watch the smile on your sister’s face grow as she smiled for the handsome man in front of her.

All you could do is observe the dining table and see the overjoyed reactions of the 4 parents seated.

“Tooru, my boy, I was waiting until the day you would ask me that”, your dad patted him on the back and shook his hand as Oikawa shyly glanced at Angel, a smile still on his face. 

You awkwardly sat there, fumbling with the emotions in your heart, unable to think of anything else.

“Oh my god, Angel! My daughter-in-law!”, Oikawa’s mother stretched her hand across the table and took Angel’s into hers.

Your mother sat there, clapping at all the happiness that filled your dining room.

Angel turned to you, a fat smile plastered onto her face. She grabbed you by your shoulders to face her, as she started making those weird indecipherable sounds she   
made when she got exited.

You tried to smile, but all you could display was a half-assed bitchy grin. 

You were obviously happy for them, but at the same time, you were envious.  
\----------

After dinner, you layed on your stomach on your bed, with your chin buried into a pillow and your arms out supporting your iPad.

You had turned on an episode on Hunter X Hunter to take your mind off of the shitty night you had.

Downstairs, yours and Oikawa’s parents were celebrating the engagement, while Angel was fangirling in the shower and Oikawa was no where to be seen.

You turned back to the anime you were watching, intrigued by it every single time you rewatched it, as it quickly became one of your favorites.

When the episode you were watching ended, the closing song became to play and you immediately were reminded of Oikawa and the emails you both sent to each other.

You found it funny that you kept this identity up for fifteen years.

You began to jam out to the song, when someone appeared in the doorway.

Hands in his sweats pockets, Oikawa leaned his shoulder up against your door frame, smiling.

“Hunter X Hunter?”, he asked, pointing his head towards my iPad. “That’s the best closing”.

You sat up on your bed and paused the anime. You turned to look at him, your eyes following his toned arms and incredibly attractive build.

“I guess. I liked the first one better”, you responded, folding your legs underneath you and hugging the pillow you had under your chin into your lap.

“No way, at least the last one was better than the first one”, he walked over and sat on the bad next to you. He grabbed one of your throw pillows and mimicked your sitting style.

“That’s an unreasonable argument, the last closing is literally the second verse of this one”, you replied, turning away from him and messing with your iPad case. 

“You sure know this anime inside out, huh”.

You were about to speak, before your iPad lit up with an e-mail notification. 

Thinking nothing of it, you turned your head towards Oikawa to finish your sentence, before he leaned over to you and pointed to your iPad.

“What’s that?”,

Shrugging, you opened your iPad to the lockscreen, and there stood the notification that turned your life around.

“The UCLA Admissions Office: Congratulations, Y/N L/N,……..”

Your eyes widened, and so did Oikawa’s.

“(Y/N)…..”, he looked at you in shock. “You didn’t tell me you applied!!”, he said, grabbing your hand and making you rise from your sitting position on the bed. 

“Congratulations!!!”.

You continued to stand there in shock as Oikawa hugged you, jumping up and down, followed by yours and Oikawa’s parents coming upstairs to see what all the ruckus was about.

Wasting no time, Oikawa revealed to the parents of your acceptance letter and the entire room filled with celebration again.

Angel walked in, hair messy with a sleeping mask halfway in her face, confused as to what was happening in the room. 

“Did someone get a brand deal or something?”, she asked, yawning into her hand.

Oikawa was still jumping up and down when Angel walked in. 

“No, cutie, she got accepted into UCLA!”

“Oh.”, Angel yawned once more before shuffling back to her bed room.

“Don’t worry about her, you have to accept the acceptance, (Y/N!)”, Oikawa said, as he pulled you into another hug. “It’d be so cool if my sister-in-law went to the 

same university as me!”.

You were standing there in shock, but after hearing Oikawa, It was now disbelief.

How could you forget?

You weren’t just friends.

You were just his sister-in-law.


	6. jetlag

“Attention passengers, we will now be landing at the Los Angeles International Airport. Please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until we have arrived at the gate”.

You opened your eyes, immediately blinded by the sun rays beaming through the half-opened window next to you.

Squinting, you looked away at the complete stranger still snoring next to you.

You pulled out your phone to look at the time, but got distracted by your phone lockscreen, which was a picture of you and your family right before they dropped you off at the airport.

Angel had her hand around you in a peace sign and your parents did the same, one on each side of you and your sister. You were smiling, holding up a thumbs up.

Opening your carry-on mini-backpack, you pulled out a strip of mint gum and popped it into your mouth, preparing for landing.

After 2 and a half hours of maneuvering through airport security, customs, and baggage claim, you made your way to the arrival gate, where Oikawa and his parents had told you there were going to pick you up.

You had to admit, you were nervous.

It was the first time you were seeing him since the summer, when him and your sister got engaged and left your heart hanging.

Since he left Japan, you’ve mostly forgotten the situation, as you were busy prepping for your relocation to California.

Saying goodbye to your parents was bittersweet. It was hard to leave them after being with them for so long, but they, and you, were excited for your new life in a prestigious school.

\-----------------------------  
Arriving at the arrivals gate, you could almost immediately pick out Oikawa and his family.

Oikawa was holding up a sign that read “Welcome to America, (Y/N)!”, and his parents twisting and turning their heads, looking for you.

Walking over to them, his parents jerked their heads back to your direction and their eyes widned.

“(Y/N)! How nice to see you!”, Oikawa’s mother pulled you into a tight hug, while Oikawa and his father took your bagpack and luggage cart. “How was your flight”,

“It was great! I missed you guys!”, you said, embracing his mother. 

“Welcome to America, (Y/N), I’m sure you’ll love it here”, Oikawa’s father says, patting your head. 

“Mom, Dad, quit wasting time, we gotta get her moved in!”, Oikawa said, struggling to move the luggage cart, but he soon got it rolling. He grabbed your hand with  
his free hand and pulled you outside.

After loading your items into the car, you sat with Oikawa and his family in a 45-minute drive to the campus dorm rooms.

You wanted to get the full American college experience, so you were pretty excited to be staying in the dorm rooms.

Mostly, you’ve been looking forward to it because of the movies you binged about students in dorm rooms while on the plane.

After the next few hours of moving your into your dorm room, you were finally moved in, thanks to Oikawa and his family for helping you with the heavy-lifting.

You were now laying in bed scrolling on social media in completely darkness, only the brightness of your phone illuminating the tiny corner your bed was in. 

You haven’t gotten to meet your roommates yet, as you were actually one of the first people to move in since you wanted more time in America before the semester  
started.

Plugging your phone in, you dozed off into a deep slumber.

\---------------------------

You felt your eyes fly open and immediately, you look at your phone for the time/

5:48 AM

Fucking jetlag.

You groaned as you slid off your tall bed, perfectly knowing that this jetlag would not let you go back to sleep.

Unable to decide what to do, you decided to head to the gym to workout. As if there was anything else to do at 5:55 AM.

You walked over to your dresser and pulled out some black biker shorts and a matching sports bra, which you sported with a zip-up jacket.

Pulling your hair into 2 dutch braids, you grabbed your AirPods, keys, and tennis shoes, before you headed out the door.

You spent what felt like 4 minutes just looking for the elevator, but once you did, you spend another 4 minutes trying to figure out what floor the gym was on.

You popped your AirPods on and put your Liked Songs on shuffle as you checked your e-mail inbox.

“You’re kidding me”, you heard a voice say behind you.

Startled, you quickly turned around to see a tall figure standing in the elevator with you. 

You were so sleep deprived that you completely ignored the fact that someone was also in the elevator with you. 

“Uhm.. is there something wrong?”, you asked the figure, confused.

“So it was you?”, the figure asked, pulling his hood down, revealing his fluffy brown locks and brown eyes. “The song, the e-mails ,it all makes sense”.

“Tooru? I- what are you talking about?”, you asked, pulling an AirPod out, which paused your music.

Your eyes widened when you realized what song was playing: Hyori Ittai.

Glancing over at your opened e-mail app, your eyes widened when you realized that you had left it opened to an e-mail Oikawa had sent you.

“You know perfectly what I’m talking about”, he said, stepping closer to you until your back hit the elevator wall.

“I don’t understand, what?”

He used his finger to lift your chin as he looked right into your eyes. 

“I knew it seemed too fake at the start”.

“Tooru, what the fuck are you talking abo-“

“The e-mails”.

“The e-mails?”, you asked, genuinely confused, as you lifted an eyebrow. 

Then, it hit you. 

He knew.

“Oh”.

“(Y/N), don’t lie to me, please. It was you, wasn’t it?”, he asked, how pinning you against the wall.

“I- I- I don’t know what you’re-“

“I love you”.

“I love you?”, you responded, now fully awake and aware of the current situation you were in.

“Yeah, I loved whoever was writing me, and it was you. So, I love you”.

All you could do is look up in his eyes and stare back into the mess you made.

Oikawa brought his face closer to yours, his lips just centimeters away from yours.

Just as he was about to do what you knew he was going to do, the elevator tinged as it reached the second floor, where the gym was located.

Oikawa grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the elevator with no hesitation, only whispering to you as he lead you out. 

“This isn’t over”.

\----------------------------  
this was so rushed omfg.  
but THANK YOU for over 100 reads?!  
this is huge for me WTF  
anyways, expect smut in the next chapter ;))  
i'll try my best to figure out a way for those who aren't into smut to skip the chapter and continue the story, but uh idk how to explain that there isn't probably going to be a chapter here on out that won't be smut-free ://  
so yeah, thank you!!  
i'm trying to get at least 1 chapter out every day, but for some reason if i don't, expect 2 chapters the next day unless said otherwise.  
bye!! <33


	7. fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

He pushed you into the unisex restroom and quickly locked the door, wasting no time to pin you to the wall once again.

His hands hungrily felt around your body, unzipping your jacket.

He looked into your eyes, then at your lips. 

“May I?”

You nod, placing your hands on his chest as he slams his lips onto yours.

You felt so bad at that moment, but you couldn’t help but feel excited and trilled at the same time. 

Oikawa pulled your jacket off your shoulders as he slipped his tounge into the kiss.

He put his hands on your ass, giving them a tight squeeze and spank before hinting for you to jump into his arms, which you did.

The kiss only got deeper and deeper, as you could feel his growing erection through his sweatpants against your spot.

You removed a hand from around his neck and placed it on his bump, rubbing it while you both made out.

“Fuck, (Y/N)”, he groaned, sitting you down on the sink and removing your bra.

“You’re beautiful”, he said as he fondled with your breasts, placing one in mis mouth as you moaned.

“Keep it down, baby”, he smirked, as he removed your shorts and knelt down so that his face was directly in front of your pussy.

He teased you by kissing your cunt through your panties, before pulling them to the side and licking your clit.

You were a moaning mess at this point but, you kept a hand over your mouth, scared to wake the whole building.

Oikawa looked up at you as he fucked your cunt with his tongue, smirking while he inserted 2 fingers.

You moaned, but this time it wasn’t muffled by your hand.

“That’s it baby, let me hear your beautiful voice”.

He added a third finger, pumping in and out of your pussy while you moaned away.

Oikawa then pumped his fingers into your cunt several more times, and just before you reached your climax, he removed them, licking off the slick on his fingers.

He stood up, pulling his sweats and boxers down to reveal hardened member.

Your eyes widened, looking down at it and then back up at him.

“Tooru, that- that’s not going to fit”

“I’ll be slow, baby”, he said, kissing your forehead. “You’re on the pill, right? May I?”

You respond by leaning back on the countertop, now propping yourself up with your elbows.

Oikawa positioned his tip directly at your entrance, looking back at you for permission to enter.

You shifted your body forward enough to where his tip was now inside of you, letting out a load moan.

“F-faster, Tooru”

He started moving his hips, your cunt now swallowing his cock.

And soon enough, the tiny unisex restroom was filled with the sounds of grunts, moans, and the sound of skin-clapping.

“Fuck, (Y/N), I’m gonna-“

“Me too”

He leaned over and kissed your lips again before pressing his forehead against yours. “Let’s do it together”.

He thrusted in and out a few more times before pulling out, as he came onto your stomach.

Oikawa dropped to his knees once more to lick up the residue from your pussy, standing up and grabbing some paper towels.

“Shit, I’m sorry”, he said, wiping the liquid off of your body.

All you could do is giggle, as you pulled him into a kiss.

“That was fun”.

He smiled back at you, pushing your baby hairs back to look at your face. 

“I meant it, (YN). I do really like you.”

You hopped off the counter, slipping back into the clothes you were wearing and then walking over to the mirror to fix the loose hairs in your braids.

“(Y/N)?”

Your eyes looked at him through the mirror. “I heard you, but we need to fix this.”

He sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. 

“Right”.

_______________________________  
apologies for how short this was uhhhhhh yeah this is the first smut i've written :///  
also double chapter for tn ;) but still expect at least 1 tomorrow as well  
stay safe loves <33


	8. banana bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for this fic and "ensemble" will be posted on my insta- @akaashislittleslvt

Oikawa set two cups of coffee down on the table and pushed one towards you. You both decided to head over to the campus coffee shop to grab some coffee and discuss the mess you both made.

It was a bright and sunny day as the sun’s rays shone through the window you sat next to, taking a sip of your coffee and looking out the window.

“Cake pop?”, Oikawa asked, handing you a little paper bag, nodding for you to take it.

You agreed and took the bag from him, opening it to find a strawberry cake pop- your favorite.

“(Y/N)”. Oikawa reached both his hands over the table to hold both of yours as he leaned in closer to your face. “I know you probably hate me for this, but please let’s  
make this work”.

You sighed, rubbing your thumb over his hands and looking into his caramel eyes.

“I don’t hate you, Tooru”, you said, letting go of his hands and leaning back in your chair. “As much as I’d love for this to work, Angel is my sister”.

“I know, (Y/N), and I’m sorry. I’m stupid for not realizing earli-“

“No, it’s mine”, you said, placing your hands over his. “I was the one pretending to be Angel , anyways”.

You took a deep breath before sipping another sip of your coffee before leaning over the table and resting your chin in your palm. “I’m confused, though”.

“How so?”

“Like, why me?”

Oikawa smiled, pushing over his half-eaten banana bread towards you. “You’re always enthusiastic to see me, and you’re such a fun person to be around”.

“Aw, Toor-“

“I’m not done”, he laughed, cutting you off. “We share the same interests, and have I metioned that you are absolutely beautiful, inside and out”.

“Oh, shut up”.

“It’s true”, he said, picking up the both of your trash and throwing it away, as you shoved the rest of the banana bread in your mouth.

\---------------------------------

“Aw, you brought it with you”, Oikawa said, picking up the same throw pillow he hugged bag in Japan and hugging it again, as he flung yourself onto your bed.

You invited him over to your dorm room to hang out for a bit before your roommates came home. 

Changing into a t-shirt and sweats, you seized the opportunity to jot down things you needed to get from the grocery store.

“Come here, (Y/N)”, he said, reaching his arms out and gesturing for you to join him, which you did.

“I need to figure something out, fast”, he said as you snuggled into the bed, reaching his arms over you and cuddling your figure”.

“Hm?”

“I’m kinda sorta engaged to your sister, did you forget?”

You chucked, hugging his arms. “Trust me, I definitely made it an effort to forget that”. This made him laugh, too.

“But at the same time, she’s really happy right now”, you whispered, feeling your eyelids drooping until they eventually closed. 

You felt the bed shift, and when you opened your eyes, you saw Oikawa towering over you, each of his hands positioned right by your head.

“Are you happy night now?”, he asked, staring straight into your soul with those chocolate-brown orbs.

He lowered himself and planted a passionate kiss on your lips.

“I am, now”, you smiled, grabbing his face with your hands and pulling him in for another kiss.

Oikawa smirked as he bent down to reach your neck, planting an array of kisses behind your ear.

You tugged at the back of his shirt, motioning for him to take it off.

Oikawa smiled into the kiss as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, as he put a hand under your shirt, messaging your breast.

As you pulled your head back to moan, Oikawa slipped the rest of your shirt off the repositioned himself over you to the point where you could feel his hardened  
member.

“God, I love you so much, (Y/N)”, he said, grabbing the base of your sweats around your ankles and pulling them off, leaving you laying there in just your panties.

Smiling, Oikawa moved his face closer to your lower-half, planting soft kisses trailing from your stomach to your inner thighs.

Using his teeth, he bit the band of your underwear and pulled them off you, throwing them onto the floor.

Before could do anything, you got up from your position laying-down on the bed, pushing him onto the bed as you straddled him.

You kissed his neck before you made your way down his chest and abs.

You mimicked his actions on you, as you bit the waistband of his joggers and pulled them down, leaving him hard in his boxers.

After a few kisses through his boxers, you eventually got rid of them.

Oikawa held your hair back as you grabbed his cock, holding it up to your face and smiling at him. 

“Goddamn”.

You licked from the base to the tip, teasing him, before you took all of him in your mouth.

Bobbing your head up and down, you could hear the grunts and moans Oikawa was letting out and, God, were they hot.

“Fuck, baby”.

He held your head as you begin to go faster, Oikawa almost reaching his climax. 

“Baby, I’m gonna”

You stopped and got up, repositioning yourself with his cock at your entrance.

“No baby, do it in me, please”.

You took all of him, wincing in pain, but that pain soon turned into pleasure as you began to ride him.

Oikawa held you at your hips, rubbing the sides with his thumbs, as he helped you move.

The empty dorm room soon filled with the sounds of the both of you, as you both reached your highs.

\----------------------------------------------------

“You’re amazing, baby”, Oikawa said, cleaning the inside of your thighs while you scrolled on your phone. He had already changed the sheets and everything, he even went as far as making you a cup of tea.

“Damn, I’d do it more often if this is the after-care I’d get”, you said, smiling at him over your phone. 

“You deserve it, (Y/N)”, he said, walking over and planting a kiss on your forehead. He tossed the dirty sheets in your hamper before throwing on his clothes that were  
sprawled on the floor.

“By the time I get back, be dressed, okay?”, he said, halfway out the door.

“Wait what?”

He poked his head back in, smiling at you. “You said you needed a trip to the grocery store, right? I saw your list”.

“Oh god, yes, thank you”.

“See ya, pretty”, he said, closing the door. 

You hopped off the bed and got ready, excited for what the rest of the night might have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for today, but expect another one tonight !!  
> fluff for next chapter :))  
> also, THANK YOU for over 200 reads THATS CRAZY!!


	9. dexter & miles

“(y/nnnnnnnn)”, he whined, trailing behind you. “You’re so excited for what? It’s just the grocery store”.

You turned around to see a bummed-out Oikawa, as he stood there with his shoulders drooping with his hand out. He had been begging you to hold his hand since   
you both left the dorm building. 

“Hurry up”, you said, turning back around towards the entrance. It was only 5 pm, so you had plenty of time to spend inside, but you knew that you would waste time   
in unnecessary sections of the store, since it was your first time in an American grocery store.

“I hate you”, he mumbled, shuffling his feet to stand next to you.

“No you don’t”, you said, winking at him.

His facial expression changed as he held the door for you to enter. “Ugh, you know me too well”.

Inside the store, you were immediately bombarded with the aisles and aisles of just random things. You had forgotten what you came here for the first place- until   
Oikawa reminded you.

“Remember to buy the XL condoms if you’re buying them”, he smirked, grabbing a cart and sticking his bent arm out for you to loop through.

You rolled your eyes at him as you pulled the crumpled-up sticky note in your jacket pocket.

“Where to first?”

“I need rice”.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Technically, you did need rice, but your cart was filled to the brim with other random items that weren’t even on your shopping list: Skinny Pop Popcorn, Reese’s   
Peanut Butter Cups, Wubba Bubba, and this purple bag thing called “Takis”. Oikawa promised they were good, which you believed him, so you threw about 3 bags into   
your cart.

As you were examining the different types of rice the store had to offer, Oikawa was fooling around with the cart, pushing it down the empty aisle and hopping on it,   
his feet no longer touching the floor. 

You watched zoom back and forth before the cart came to a halt right in-front of where you were standing. Oikawa grabbed he rice bag you were holding and placed   
it in the cart before smiling at you.

“Wanna give it a try?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

And for the next hour-and-a-half, you and Oikawa spent zooming down the empty aisles of the supermarket, lounging in the furniture section, and in the toy section,   
where you admired all the adorable Squishmallows.

You held up a light-blue dragon and held it up to your face, hugging it close. “Aw, Tooru, look!”, you pulled another Squishmallow out of the huge bin, which   
happened to be light-green dragon. “They match!”

Oikawa laughed, snapping a picture of you hugging the plushies tightly. “I call dibs on the green one. What’s its name?”, he asked, looking at the cute little tag that   
hung from its ear. “Dexter”.

“Okay then, the other one’s mine”

“Deal, as long as I’m paying”

“Toor-“

“No buts. You can repay me by cooking for me”, he winked at you and tossed the two stuffies into the cart as you both made your way to the checkout aisle.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Y/N, I swear to god, if you tickle me one more time I WILL throw this at you”, Oikawa threatened, standing up on your bed as you taunted him with your new feather   
duster.

You found out that he had super sensitive ankles, and you couldn’t be more entertained at the moment.

“I dare you”, you laughed, reaching the feather duster out for his ankles again, but he stopped you by throwing a throw pillow at your face. 

You took him up to the challenge, reaching over for your newly-bought Squishmallow, aiming it towards Oikawa’s head. 

“y/n! not miles!”, he exclaimed, plopping down onto your bed. 

“he’s a dragon, he’ll be fine”, you said, lightly tossing the blue plushie over at Oikawa.

You grabbed Dexter as well, joining Oikawa on the bed, snuggling in with him and your plushies.

“I have an idea”.

“Hm?” you ask, looking up at him. 

Oikawa kissed your forehead before snuggling Miles. “How about you keep mine and I’ll keep yours? That way we have a piece of each other with us in our rooms”.

You smiled. This was probably the nicest thing someone has ever done for you, hell, this was the only thing someone has done to make you feel the way you felt at   
this moment. 

“One sec”, you said, sliding off the bed, taking Miles with you. You opened your wardrobe and pulled out your perfume box, grabbing the scent that you used daily   
and spritzing a couple of sprays all over the stuffed dragon.

You tossed Miles back to Oikawa. 

“Hold up, I have some of my cologne in my overnight bag-“, he said, pointing to his duffel bag that was seated in your desk chair. That’s right- he even has an   
overnight bag, because at this pace, you two couldn’t spend a second apart.

You took his Farenheit cologne out of his bag before spraying Dexter down with the pleasant scent.

Jumping back onto the bed, you both exchanged your dragons before snuggling up and drifting to sleep.

তততততততততততত

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading chapter 9!  
> if you want to read on wattpad, i have more details to this story, such as the outfits y/n and oikawa wear! and i have the specific squishmallows they bought posted on there as well :))  
> username is the same as it is here - @xotofuxo  
> but it's up to you- you can read here or on wattpad! (i update both right after each other)  
> that's all-  
> see you in chapter 10!


	10. picnic

“Hi pretty! How’d you do?”

You held your phone up to your ear as you walked out of the exam building, where you had just finished your last exam of the semester. 

Walking on the sidewalk back to the dorms, Oikawa made you promise to call him the second you finished, which you did.

It was a sunny day outside, and most of the students were out and about since exams were finally over.

You caught glimpses of some couples spending time together, which made you smile.

“I think I actually did pretty well”, you told him, getting off the sidewalk to cut through the courtyard. 

The courtyard was the main spot for couples to hang out, whether it was grabbing a bite to eat, or just goofing around chasing each other around like kids, which you  
didn’t judge.

You watched as a girl hopped over a park bench, hiding from her boyfriend, laughing, as he chased her around the park.

“Oh, Oh, baby wait, stop”.

“What?”

“Take a left, right there”.

You looked around the park, confused, until you saw that there was a mini path exactly to the left of you. “Right here? Are you here?”

“Yeah, right there”.

Doing as he said, you took a detour from cutting across the courtyard to walk on the smaller path to the left of you. 

You didn’t remember if you had come here prior, as it was a surprisingly large lawn of just grass. There was a miniature lake in the center, and when you looked next  
to the lake, you saw Oikawa sitting on a red plaid blanket.

“See you soon”.

And with that, he hung up the phone, smiling like a child while sitting on the blanket. 

He had a couple of trays laid out with some sparkling water in a bucket of ice.

As you approached the set-up, he rose from his sitting position to greet you, pulling you into a hug and kissing your cheek.

“You look so beautiful, baby”.

“Tooru, I’m literally wearing my PJ bottoms”

He lifted his head from your shoulder to look down at the teddy-bear pajama pants you were wearing.

“Exactly, you look beautiful in those”, he laughed, kissing your forehead. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Oh, uhm, yeah it is”, you shyly said, hugging him tighter. 

You both stood there in each other’s embrace before you broke it.  
“Uh, Tooru, I think the food might go cold”.

“It’s sushi, though. It won’t go cold”. He squeezed you one last time before letting you go, holding your hand and sitting you down on the picnic blanket.

Oikawa poured you a glass of sparking water as you both dug into the sushi rolls he had purchased from Trader Joe’s.

You and Oikawa had finished and cleaned up from the picnic he made, which you absolutely loved. 

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

After eating, he brought his polaroid camera out and you both took a lot of wholesome pictures- and some funny ones as well- as a bird flew by and ate a piece of your cake, which Oikawa snapped a picture of.

He was laughing at you for a whole 5 minutes before he offered to share his slice with you because he knew how much you loved cake.

The two of you were laying in his bed before Oikawa’s phone started ringing. Pressing the ‘accept’ button, Oikawa held his phone up to his ear.

“Hi mom!”

You turned your neck around to look at his face, which was beaming with excitement.

Oikawa was such a mommy’s boy, he always had a soft side for his mother. 

“Tonight? Wait, I’ll tell her”, Oikawa turned his head towards you. “You don’t have anything tonight, do you?” he whispered. 

“Oh, Tooru, are you there with her now? Give the phone to her!”, his mom exclaimed over the phone.

Smirking, he handed you to your phone and you held it up to your ear. “Hi, Mrs. Oikawa”.

“Y/N! Aw, are you hanging out together? How is everything!?”

You looked up at Oikawa, who had his hand over his mouth, trying not to say anything that might be suspicious.

“We’re definitely ‘hanging out’”, he whispered, nudging your side with his elbow and erupting into silent laughter.

“Yeah, he’s been helping me out a ton. Things are going great here! How’re you and Mr. Oikawa?”

“Oh, baby, they’re good- thank you! Listen, honey-“, his mom said. “I asked Tooru to find out if you had anything planned for dinner tonight”.

“No, nothing so far”

“Great! I’ll see you both over here tonight, then! I can’t wait to see you again, Y/N”

Oikawa scooted down the bed, resting his head on your shoulder and receiving his phone back from your hand. “Wow, I can’t wait to see you too, mom”.

“Tooru, you’re so funny. Bye, kids!”, his mom hung up, leaving you bursting into small chuckles that eventually grew into a full-blown laughing attack.

“Oh fuck you”, he said, sticking out his middle finger and kissing your cheek.

“You wish”.

\------------  
this is so short lmfao


	11. silence

“Y/N?”

“Hm?”, you look up at the both of you, standing in your mirror. 

Oikawa was hugging you from behind, his large arms hugging your small frame, with his chin resting in the crook of your neck.

He pulled a piece of hair away from that sweet spot behind your neck as he kissed it softly.

“Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you are?”, he said in his usual deep, husky voice that you’ve grown to love so much.

“Tooru, you’re so –“

“Ah, ah, ah”, he hushed, pulling your body closer to him. “Just let that sink in. I wish we could stay like this forever”.

You sighed. Looking into the mirror, you saw yourself in that dress Oikawa bought you.

The little black dress fit you so well, as it had a square neckline and sheer puffed sleeves. 

When you asked him why he chose that dress for you, he simply stated “It was made for you to wear, and you only”.

You didn’t quite know for sure your feeling for this man, but on the other hand, Oikawa was definite with his feelings for you.

With all of your thoughts resurfacing in your brain again, you quickly shook them out.

“As much as I would love staying here forever, your parents are waiting on us”, you said, shaking him lightly as he lifted his head off of your shoulder, his eyes   
droopy.

“Were you asleep?!”

“Your shoulder’s comforting”.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

The four of you sat at the family dining table, passing around the delicious food Oikawa’s mother had prepared.

One of your favorite memories when you were younger was when Oikawa’s mother always cooked for you- whether you were hungry or not, she loved cooking for you   
because she knew how much you adored her food.

You sat next to her, with Oikawa sitting directly in-front of you, his father sitting beside him. During the entire meal, Oikawa kept poking his foot at yours, which you   
would occasionally do back.

It was a simple conversation- his parents asked about school, your major, and how well you were adapting to America.

“Well lucky for you, your parents insisted that we all go visit”, his mom said, putting her utensils down and wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

“Really?”, you said. “She didn’t mention anything when I called her”

“She wanted to surprise you!”, she laughed, patting you on the back. “We’re leaving next Thursday”.

“All of us?”, Oikawa chimed in, genuinely curious. He had put down his utensils as well as he stared right at his mother.

“Tooru, are you serious?”, his mom said. “You can’t get married without wedding planning and stuff”, she rolled her eyes.

“That’s right son, don’t think you could get married without a huge celebration!”, his father chucked, putting his arm around his son.

You could tell the sadness and disappointment in Oikawa’s eyes as it hit him- he had forgotten the mess you both were in, when you were so happy forgetting that he   
was actually engaged to your sister.

You kept your silence for the rest of dinner, except when it came time to say goodbye and depart back to campus for the night.  
Oikawa and you waved goodbye to his parents, as they stood at the door waving back as Oikawa pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

The car ride was silent- no noises except for the music coming from the aux, which was turned all the way down.

You looked out the window at the scenery of night-time Los Angeles, resting your arm up on the arm rest with your chin in your palm.

𝗼𝗶𝗸𝗮𝘄𝗮'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘃:

I looked at the passenger seat to see her silent, looking out the window with such a somber expression on her face.

I fucked up big time, and yet she still blames herself. I should’ve been the one to realize my true feelings for her all this time- not after she slipped up and I caught   
her.

To be honest, I had never liked Angel, at least not in that way.

Angel was beautiful, yes, but she could never make me feel special the way Y/N does.

Y/N is the beautiful bright light I need in my life, I felt like her getting accepted into UCLA just proved that we were destined to fall in love.

I hate myself for falling for the idea of Angel. I hate that I looked right past me and Y/N’s natural connection and went straight for her sister, who only liked me   
because of my looks.

What the fuck was I thinking, saying all that shit at dinner the night Angel and I got engaged? 

I placed my hand on Y/N’s thigh, caressing her inner thigh with my thumb for a few minutes, before she took the hand and intertwined it with hers, holding it gently   
in her lap.

The wonderful thing about this girl is that she hates seeing people hurt- and I hate knowing that because of me, she’d have to see her sister hurt for her to be happy.

\------------------  
this is so SHORT  
not proofread


	12. boarding pass

You shoved the rest of your make-up into pouch and zipped it closed, tossing it to the side to gather the rest of the items necessary for the trip home. 

After leaving Oikawa’s parents’ house last week, you got out of his car and walked straight upstairs to your room, not even saying a single word to him as he stood there, waiting for you. The two of you had not seen each other since then, but he had texted you every day.

His usual text messages would include messages such as

“Y/N, are you okay”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Can I help you with anything?”

“I love you, Y/N, please talk to me”.

“I miss you”.

Not once did you respond to him, you only left him on read.

After spending the past few days alone, you had to finally face reality and fly home, with him.

You, yourself, did not even understand why you were like this, you couldn’t find any reasoning behind your actions of not even acknowledging him. 

But on the other hand, you did.

You knew what the future had in store for you, for the two of you, for Angel, and you weren’t ready to face that.

You exited the bathroom with the rest of your toiletries, packing them away in your carry-on luggage, in case of any emergencies that may occur that might cause you to stay overnight at the airport. 

In your other suitcase, you packed away your clothes and a bunch of things Angel had requested you buy- some make-up things, candy, and some snacks. A fourth of the suitcase was actually things you needed and the rest was Angel’s items.

Sighing, you threw the rest of the items you had yet to pack off of your bed and plopped on, thinking to yourself that you’d do it in the morning- which was only a few hours away. Pulling an all-nighter was part of your normal routine nowadays, you found yourself to get caught up in your thoughts every time you would attempt to do something, putting yourself off of your mental schedule. A blink of an eye, at it was 4:04 am.

Your flight was leaving at 7, and Oikawa’s parents were coming to pick you guys up at 5:45 to let Oikawa tag along and drive behind them to the airport.

As you got onto your bed, you smelled that familiar scent of the Farenheit cologne and immediately grabbed Dexter and tossed him into your suitcase. You really didn’t want to think of Oikawa right now, since it was him that was constantly intruding your thoughts, causing your sleep schedule to go beserk.

Pulling the covers to your chin, you snuggled up in the warmth of your bed and immediately drifted off to sleep

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

Your alarm went off, waking you up immediately. It was if you didn’t even go to sleep, it felt like you closed your eyes and opened them for it to be time for you to get ready to leave.

Sliding off your bed, you quickly fixed your sheets and covers before packing up the things you had thrown to the ground the night before.

You threw on a hoodie, that was actually yours, an oversized pull-over zip-up, which you paired with sweats and some sneakers.

Brushing through your hair, you turned off all the lights in the bathroom and tossed the hairbrush into your carry-on backpack. You tidied the rest of your dorm room before saying goodbye to your roommates and heading out the door, passport and phone in hand.

In the elevator, you felt your phone lightly buzz in your hand. Picking it up to look at it, you saw that it was a text from Oikawa.

Tooru

T: y/n, my parents are here. 

T: you need help bringing things down?

You put your passport in your backpack pocket, using your other hand to hold your phone as you typed out your message to actually respond to him.

Y: i got it

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

As the elevator reached down floor, you walked out to find Oikawa waiting in the lobby, leaned up against the wall as he scrolled on his phone. Immediately as you walked in, his eyes flew straight to you as he got up and walked over to your direction.

He smiled at you and said “Good Morning”, as he took your luggage and walked outside, where his car was parked right in front of the building. He loaded your baggage in and closed the trunk, his parents pulling around from behind the building as they both greeted you from inside the car.

Waving back to them, you got into Oikawa’s car and the four of you headed for the airport.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

“Thank you for choosing United, enjoy your flight”, the attendant bowed, handing back your boarding passes as you and Oikawa were about to board the plane. His parents had already boarded a few minutes earlier, since his father had enough miles with the airline to convert 2 economy-class tickets to business class. He had   
insisted that you and Oikawa took it, but you politely refused, saying that you both really didn’t mind economy, which was true.

As you walked through the tunnel connecting the airport gate to the airplane, you looked out the tunnel windows at the Los Angeles International Airport, knowing that you the next time you were back here, something significant had happened.

The two of you showed your boarding passes to the attendant stationed at the entrance of the plane and she pointed her hand in the direction of your seats- economy class in the very back.

And to your luck, you and Oikawa were 2 out of the 7 passengers in this cabin, most of the other passengers were located in the middle cabins, but even so, there weren’t many passengers all-together.

You sat yourself down next to a window- the total opposite side of where your printed seat number was located. Oikawa didn’t question or interrogate you, he stowed away his carry-ons in the overhead bin above his actual seat. He turned around and looked at you as if he was asking you if you needed help stowing away your items.

You knew this trick, though, so you got up the second he made eye-contact with you and opened the over-head compartment. Holding up your carry-on mini-suitcase, you tried your absolute best to stow it away, standing on the tips of your toes. As you struggled with your bag, you saw out of the corner of your eye that 

Oikawa had gotten up, ready to make his way over to assist you, but a stewardess had already made it to you, helping you safely stow your luggage and backpack in the bins above.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘎𝘰𝘥.

Sitting down and strapping on your seatbelt, you situated yourself comfortably, waiting for the plane to take off.

“Welcome aboard United Airlines flight ###, from Los Angeles to Narita”, the intercom started. It continued to state the seatbelt and in-flight smoking rules, as you drifted off to the sleep you had missing the night before.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

It had been 4 hours since he plane had taken off and since then, you had taken 2 45-minute naps and even ate a meal. You were currently browsing through the in-flight entertainment options, settling on “Mean Girls”. Before you pressed “play”, you unbuckled your seatbelt and got up, heading towards the lavatory. 

As you got into the bathroom, you went to close the sliding door shut, when a hand came between the wall and door, prying it back open.

You look up at the origin of the hand, and to your surprise, it was Oikawa.

He pushed the door back open, before getting inside the crammed space and closing it shut, sliding over the toggle and turning the lights on. 

“Tooru- what are you-“

Before you could finish, he smashed his lips onto yours, hungry for the taste of your lips. As you tried to wriggle away, he put cupped your face in his hands,   
passionately kissing you before pulling away.

“You really thought”, he panted, staring you dead in the eye. “You could ignore me for this long and I’d forget it?”. He pressed his lips onto yours again.

You followed what he was doing- moving dynamically to the kiss, before you had enough. 

You’d had enough ignoring him, it wasn’t even his fault.

He loved you, and yet you still treated him like you did.

At this point, you felt that sensation in your heart, that sensation that made you feel like you loved him.

Fuck, you were in 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 with him.

\-------------------  
not proofread// smut next chapter (2/24)


	13. mile-high club

thank you to @smileforniamx3 for the chapter title ;)))  
\----------------------------------  
*** SMUT WARNING*** THIS CHAPTER IS SKIPPABLE

\-----------------------------------

You stretched your arms out to grasp onto the lavatory wall as Oikawa turned you around and started kissing on your neck. The soft sensation of his lips on your neck sent you into a frenzy- indescribable feelings and emotions rain through your body as you got caught up in the moment. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around your waist, snaking his hand up and under your pullover and pulling your bra down to expose your breasts. He fondled your breast   
with one hand, while the other snaked its way in between your legs, teasing at your sensitive spot.

As you opened your mouth to let out a moan, you quickly put a hand over your mouth, almost forgetting that you both were in an airplane bathroom. You felt a tug at   
the waistband of your sweatpants, and you wriggled your hips to allow them to fall down just above your knees.

You felt the hardened feeling of his erection as he pulled his sweats down as well, rubbing his boxers against your pussy. “P-Put it in, please”.

Oikawa smirked and laughed softly, leaning up next to your ear and giving it a soft kiss. He pulled the waistband of his boxers down enough for his erect cock to spring out, smacking your bare ass. He stroked it a few times before placing it just at your entrance and leaning up to your ear again.

“Beg for it”.

At this point, you were craving him so bad. You wanted him at this moment, right now, no questions asked. You whimpered before backing up against him, sliding your cunt onto his dick. Propping both hands on the wall, you started to move back and forth.

“You that hungry for me, huh?”

He held your hips as he started to thrust forward, matching your movements. The sexual tension in the crammed airplane bathroom was much more than any other   
place you’ve done it with him- you couldn’t figure out what made this feel so different. What made it feel so good?

You buried your face into your forearm, suppressing any moans from escaping your mouth. You could tell that Oikawa was holding himself from making noises as well. He placed his forehead in the crook of your neck, panting heavily, yet holding back, as he sped up his thrusting.

You craned your neck back to rest next to his as your breathing intensified, his thrusting now slowing down as he finished inside of you. Seconds after, you felt yourself reach your high as well, letting out a soft sigh and hanging your head down.

Oikawa hugged your figure from behind, dampening a paper towel ad cleaning up his liquids as they dripped down your legs. Pulling your panties and sweats back up   
and repositioning your bra, you turned around to look at him straight in the eye. His chocolate brown eyes stared back at you with such a lovingly sensation, you   
couldn’t help but feel comforted on the inside.

“Y/N..”

“I love you, Tooru”.

\------------  
oh to be y/n  
new chapter tomorrow :)))))


	14. torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm adding another chapter tonight before midnight lmaooooo do not fret this short-ass chapter is not the only thing you'll be getting <33

Once you got out of the bathroom with no flight attendants noticing, Oikawa helped you get your bags and stuff out of the overhead bin and into the compartment above his seat. For the rest of the flight, your fingers were intertwined with his as you shared an earbud, watching a K-drama.

You laid your head down onto his shoulder and he gave your forehead a small kiss before looking into your eyes. You couldn’t get enough of his beautiful face.

“I promise I’ll work this out, baby”, he whispered, resting his cheek on your head as you both spent the remainder of the flight time sleeping.

\------------------------------------------

“Hi!!!!”, Angel said, running over to Oikawa’s parents, giving them a big hug. She was wearing some army green skinny-jeans, paired with a silk black button down   
and some heels. Her long (h/c) hair draped on her shoulders, perfect in every way.

“Angel, honey, it’s good to see you again!”, Mrs. Oikawa said, hugging back her future daughter-in-law. Pulling back, she greeted Mr. Oikawa and gave him a hug as   
well, as he gave her the same expression Mrs. Oikawa did.

As your parents finally made their way over to you, they embraced you into a tight hug and asked you how school was going, while Angel tried to make small-talk   
with Oikawa. However, he was glancing over at you the whole time, as if he wanted to escape the current situation and run away with you.

You spoke a bit more with your parents before they confiscated your luggage cart and pushed it out the big sliding doors of the airport to the car. Glancing behind   
you, you saw Oikawa still making eye-contact with you, so you walked over to him while Angel was in the bathroom checking her make-up.

“What’s wrong?”, you asked, looking around you to make sure nobody from either families were around listening in. 

“I hate this, y/n”, he said, solemnly looking down at you. “I just want to tell them that I’m in love with you right now”.

You sighed, cupping his face in one of your hands. “I know you do, but please, we need to discuss how we’re going to do this”.

“I lo-“, before he could finish, Angel came skipping over to the both of you, a confused expression on her newly-(and over)-powdered face. She turned her head to look at Oikawa, and then over to you, before breaking into a huge smile. 

“Tooru, there’s another seat in the back, so you can sit with me!”, she said, linking arms with him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and tugged on his hand to   
walk with her out the door.

“But y/n-“

“It’s okay”, you said, smiling softly and holding a tighter grip on your backpack. “I’ll sit with the parents”.

\---------------------------------------

The entire car ride back home felt like absolute hell to you.

Every 2 minutes you would hear Angel say some weird shit like

“Tooru, your arms are so strong!” or “Your shoulder is such a great pillow”

It sure as hell made you jealous, but did you have a right to be?

He was your man, but not your man at the same time. 

But he, himself, wanted you and not her.

So that made your feelings valid, right?

You saw out of your peripheral vision that Oikawa, as well as you, wasn’t having the best time of his life either. He sat there, bored out of his mind, as your sister   
basically used him as her big stuffed teddy bear.

You just wanted to crawl back there and into his arms so badly, but you already could see the consequences of the huge secret you both were already hiding.

\-------------------------------------------------

Dinner had just finished and both of your families were now in the second living room looking at things for the wedding.

You couldn’t help but sit up in your room and contemplate everything that has happened in your life leading up to now.

Was it right? Hell no, but this was what you wanted.

At the same time, you wanted your sister to be happy because you cared about her so much.

This was just the type of person you were, kind and compassionate to anyone and everyone, no matter the situation. You always but others before yourself.

And in this situation, you knew what you had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my instagram @akaashislittleslvt for updates :)))


	15. tea party

It was the next day, and everyone was gathered around a table in your family’s garden. The Tokyo breeze gave you small goosebumps on your arms as you wrapped them around you and leaned forward on the table.

Your mother had made her special herbal tea and biscuits, bringing them all out on a platter as everyone around the table quickly devoured them.

The wedding planning lasted throughout the night, as you didn’t hear a second of silence coming from downstairs. Angel, of course, had nothing so do with it, she was in the study with Oikawa, watching a movie, which she fell asleep 20 minutes into. 

During the rest of the night, you kept getting text notifications from Oikawa, which you didn’t open. At this point, you were tired of your emotions and you wished you would tie them in a black bag and toss it into an incinerator. 

And here were you, today, sitting at a table where the adults did nothing but plan a wedding.

You were seated across from Oikawa, with Angel on his left and your mother on his right, followed by his mother and then you. Beside you, sat your dad and Oikawa’s   
next to him.

The wedding-talk made you sick to your stomach.

“Oh, I’m just so excited for Angel to marry Tooru already”, his mother said, taking a sip of her tea and holding Angel’s hand. Your sister gave her the brightest smile,   
as she rested her head on an emotion-less Oikawa’s shoulder.

You could feel your conscious fade in and out as the conversation carried on, the boredom finally getting to you. Leaning back in your chair, you looked up at the   
clear blue sky and thought about how everything that could’ve gone wrong had already gone south. You were at the point of shutting your eyes and disappearing   
before you heard your name in the conversation.

“Oh, that would be so perfect!”, your mother exclaimed as she held the back of Mrs. Oikawa’s chair. “It’s like a whole fairy tale, right y/n?”

“Huh?”, your eyes flew open as you sat back up, trying to process which parts of the conversation you had missed out on. You looked around the table at everyone,   
but Oikawa’s horrid expression is what caught you. “Wait what’s happening”.

“Mrs. Oikawa was just saying how adorable it would be if you and Angel got married at the same time!”

“Yes! After all, you both as such good sisters, it’d be imaginable for you both to have this wonderful thing happen at the same time”.

Angel piped up excitedly, holding Oikawa’s hand in one and a cracker in the other. “Y/n, let’s do it!”

“Oh and I have the perfect guy, he’s a family friend and I’m so sure you’d like him!”, his mother said.

“My, my! This is wonderful! What’s his name?”.

Without effort, your consciousness slipped in and out, hearing those words come out of Mrs. Oikawa’s mouth. You thought about how wrong you were, when you   
thought that things couldn’t get more worse.

You glanced over at Oikawa, who looked hike he wanted to stand up and flip the table over at this instant.

“His name is Hajime Iwaizumi!”

\------------------------------  
this was even shorter than the last one :/  
my apologies

Sike u thought  
\---------------------------------------------

“Hold up, he’s that famous athletic trainer, right?”, Angel said.

“Oh, yes! He’s really handsome, too, and right around y/n’s age”, Mrs. Oikawa said. “So, y/n, what do you say?”

You looked at the woman before looking over at your own mother, who was gesturing for you to answer. Your father had this tranquil look on his face, as well as Mr.   
Oikawa. Oikawa, on the other hand, looked away at the table. You could just imaging the steam he had built up inside of him.

“Well, I need to meet him first, I guess”.

“Great! Perfect for you, he’s actually in Japan at the moment”, his mother shook hands with yours as they celebrated. 

“At the moment?”, you said, confused.

“He’s abroad in New York, actually”, his father chimed in, excited to hear the news.

Oikawa’s mom went tapping on her phone as she danced around in her seat. “Listen, I just texted Mrs. Iwaizumi letting her know, and she’s saying to let you guys   
meet tomorrow. How’s that, y/n?”

You smiled a weak smile, but inside, you wanted nothing to do with this. 

Your heart had been settled with the man who was obviously angry at the thought of his lover getting married to his good friend.

“Sounds great”.


	16. want

You smiled up at the waiter as you informed them that you were waiting on someone, them smiling and walking away. The cool crisp air surrounded you as you sat at the little table by the window, looking at the menu of the little café.

Right after Mrs. Oikawa had set up your meeting with Iwaizumi, you spent the remainder of the day up in your room deep cleaning. You always turned your room upside down to take things off your mind, and this time, you really turned your room upside down. You pulled everything off of your walls and completely cleaned out   
your desk, throwing away anything that you no longer needed. As an extreme hoarder, it was hard to let go of even the most useless items, such as the ribbon that   
was tied around your diploma from your high school graduation.

The waiter that had seated you earlier, this time with a man. He was fairly tall with a muscular build and spiky dark brown hair. After handing you both your menus,   
the waiter left you two alone.

You glanced up at the mysterious guy, his olive green eyes staring at the menu. He coughed a few times before extending his arm out to you, introducing himself.   
“Y/N, right? I’m Hajime”.

Smiling, you shook his hand. He seemed nice. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you”.

“You ready to order?”

“Ready when you are”.

Iwaizumi called over the waiter and gave him both of your orders, the both of you ordering lattes and him ordering a muffin while you asked for a slice of cake.

As you waited for your orders, the both of you wasted no time in getting to know each other. You quickly found out that he was a part-time student in New York,   
studying to become an athletic trainer. He mentioned that he used to live in California, where he attended middle and high school with Oikawa, before going his own   
way to NYC.

“Ever since my parents found out that Kawa was engaged, they wanted me to find someone as well”, he said, taking a sip of his drink and placing it back down onto   
the table. The conversation had shifted to taking about what you both were originally here for: getting to know each other for marriage.

“Same here, my sister and I have always done everything together”.

“It must be pressuring, huh”

“Somewhat. Although personally, I don’t think I’m ready for that type of commitment yet. But it’s what my parents want, and they’ve always wanted the best for me”.

“So you’d trust them on this one”

“Exactly.”

You were amazed at how well he understood you, you didn’t feel awkward not once opening up to him about your feelings. He never hesitated to comfort you while   
you talked about the sensitive parts of your life and you loved listening to his stories about his life.

Both of you were at it for over 3 hours, which was surprising. You honestly expected to get bored within the first half-hour, which would make you have to come up   
with some sucky excuse to escape the awkwardness. But this was not the case.

Iwaizumi mentioned the marriage situation and both of you mutually agreed to continue to meet up before you gave your parents a definite answer. 

\-------------------------------

After saying your goodbyes for the day, you started on your journey back home. As you walked alone, you caught yourself thinking about you and Oikawa’s   
“relationship”.

Sure, it wasn’t official, but you still felt spiritually connected to him. The guilt ate you up from the inside but at the same time, you were glad that you had finally   
mustered up the strength to finally decide on how you wanted to carry on this “relationship”.

\----------------------------------------

“Come in”.

You cracked open the door of the guest room to see Oikawa sitting up on the bed, playing around on his cell phone. He had just gotten out of the shower, his brown   
locks still damp and his skin looking as refreshed as ever.

“Uhm, can we talk?”, you said, clearing your throat before. You fidgeted with the door handle as Oikawa grabs the towel around his shoulders and chucks in into a   
laundry basket.

“Of course”.

Oikawa followed you throughout the house until you made it to the back door, opening it and holding it for the both of you.

\------------------------------------

The night sky was clear and full of stars and there wasn’t a single mosquito in sight, which you were thankful for. You walked to the middle of the garden, waiting for   
him to catch up to you. Oikawa crossed his arms and kept his glance at you as he stepped closer to you.

“What’s up, y/n?”

For some reason, you couldn’t look up at him. You kept your eyes glued to your feet as you felt your entire body overheat. Playing with the strings on your hoodie,   
you swung your left foot back and forth, trying to calm yourself down and get this over with.

“Y/N?”

Placing a hand on your shoulder, he used his other to hold your face up to look at him directly. Your vision went back and forth from his eye to the other, trying to   
enjoy this last moment of clarity before you settled this.

“i-“

“is everything okay?”

You dropped your head back down, taking a few deep breaths and hugging your arms to your chest. Taking a few steps back from him made your thinking clear, and   
at this moment, you looked up at him.

“We can’t do this anymore”.

“what?”

“I’m sorry”.

You turned around and started to walk out of the garden before you felt a tight grip on your wrist. Looking back, Oikawa’s expression had completely changed- the   
sweet, adorable boy you’ve always known was now standing there aggravated and pissed-off.

“No, you can’t do that”

“And what makes you say that”, you announce, shaking off his grip. You held your wrist in pain and saw that he felt sorry for grabbing you so tightly.

“Please, y/n, we can make this work, we just have to tell An-“

“we’re going to tell Angel NOTHING”, you snapped. “Nothing happened between us, it was fun but nothing more”.

Oikawa took a step closer to you, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Don’t lie, y/n”.

“No, stop. You don’t understand how much this hurts knowing that I can’t be happy without somebody else getting hurt”, tears formed in your eyes and you tried to   
hold them back, but they continued to stream down your cheeks. “It fucking sucks. But I’m okay with it. I’m the easy one, anyways”. You wiped your tears in your   
hoodie sleeve. “I’ll deal with my life problems, it’s okay. But Angel deserved happiness”.

“And so do you, Y/N”, he held your hand and covered it with his other. “Please, tell me what you want”.

You looked up at him with your tear-filled eyes, sniffling through the pain. “I want-“,you stopped, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. “I’m marrying Hajime”.

\---------------------------------

i have this fic down for 21 chapters, but that's subject to change depending on how much i write in each.  
so for the last few chapters, would you like them all at once (probably released next weekend)  
OR i just continue how i'm doing it now and release a normal-length chapter every night?  
ALSO, i just released a new fic called "paused" and it's with ushijima :))  
it's different than what i usually write, but i had the idea pop up during my diff cal class LMAO  
anyways, have a great day and i'll see you tomorrow night!


	17. only if

“If that’s what you want”, he said, crossing his arms and taking a step back from where you were standing. “Then I’ll respect that. Only if”.

You looked back up at his cold, emotionless face as you blinked away your tears. 

“Only when you get married to Iwa is when I’ll marry Angel”, Oikawa stopped, sticking his pinky finger out in front of you. 

The air outside had suddenly started to get colder as you wrapped your arms around each other, trying to make much of the heat you had with you.

“And if you don’t, I’ll break her heart”.

\---------------------------------------

It was the next day, and both families were surrounding a coffee table in the living room, flipping through options for wedding venues nearby. It may have seemed   
that in this room, everyone had it together, but unfortunately for you, it wasn’t.

The previous night, you had broken the news to the adults, announcing that you’ve confirmed your decision to marry Iwaizumi, and they were thrilled. That night   
when you texted Iwaizumi, he was surprised, but he revealed to you that he felt the same way and that he was happy that you had come to this conclusion.

You sat back on the loveseat, crammed in between your mother and Angel, as they frantically passed back and forth a tablet with images of venues. The headache you   
were having at the moment was indescribable and you wished you could just crawl back in bed and never leave.

“Mom, Mom, Mom, look at this one, OMG!”, Angel placed the tablet onto your mother’s lap, clapping excitedly as she examined the screen.

“Aw, Angel, I love it! What do you think?”, your mom passed the tablet to Oikawa’s mom, who was seated on a cushion right next to the couch you, your mom, and   
Angel were seated on.

“It’s beautiful! Y/N, look!”, the tablet had finally made its way back to you, and lifting the screen up to your face, you took sight of the image pulled up. The space was   
definitely wide, it could probably fit your entire extended family, as well as Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s. There was a huge pristine chandelier in the middle of the room,   
and it lit up the whole place. In the back, their was a decent-sized bar, which you definitely loved. Imagining this place as your wedding venue wasn’t ideal, fuck,   
imagining that you were even getting married wasn’t ideal.

You didn’t want this, at least not at this moment. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are today, attending an University in the United States after working your   
ass off in community college here in Japan. You did it for yourself, you were proud of yourself knowing that you’d never be compared to Angel in this sense.

But you were the easy-pleaser. You were happy with anything and everything, no matter what. That’s what people loved about you, but in your favor, it’s what you   
hated about yourself. You hated how you easily gave-in to situations, not knowing the outcome. But you had a good reason for it, right? You did it all for the benefit   
of others, because seeing others satisfied is what satisfied you. You loved the feeling inside knowing that someone was happy because of you. 

And in this case, it was always your parent’s dream to get their super-close daughters married at the same time, even if you weren’t ready. Your parents had been   
with you, every step of the way when you applied to University, and to thank them, you felt like this was the right thing to do.

“I love it”.

“Great!”, Mrs. Oikawa passed the tablet on to the men, who were all sitting on a couch opposite of all the women. Oikawa’s father and your father both put on their   
reading glasses and held the tablet as far away as their hands could extend to get a clear view of the pictures. “Hey honey?”, Oikawa’s father said, repositioning the   
glasses back onto his head and giving the tablet back to his wife.

“It says that there aren’t any available shots after next month”

“What? Why?!”, she gasped, grabbing the picture and reading the description underneath. “Oh, no, you’re right!”

“What the? That’s not fair, this was the only one I liked”, your sister crossed her arms dramatically and slouched onto the couch. She crossed one leg over the other   
and turned her head the other way.

“Wait, wait, wait, I have an idea!”, your mother chirped up, picking up her cell phone. From what you could see on your end, she opened up her contact list and   
searched for “Iwaizumi”, then tapped on his mother’s contact. The phone ringed, and someone on the other end picked up, causing your mother to put the phone on   
speaker and set it on the coffee table. “Hi, Aimi!”

“Hi! Any updates?”

“Actually, yes, we have tons!”, your mother looked around the room at everyone’s smiling expressions, except yours and Oikawa’s. Oikawa sat with the rest of the   
men, arms crossed and emotionless as he suffered through the wedding planning session. “What do you think of having the wedding some time at the end of the   
month?”

“So soon? That’s exciting!”

You looked up at your mother in surprise while your sister’s whole mood changed. She lit up like a spark and got all giddy and excited.

“So yes?”

“I’m down! This is amazing news!”

“Well we better book the place fast!”, Oikawa’s father said, shaking your father’s hand. 

You couldn’t tell what happened for the rest of the night because your mind just went blank trying to process all that has happened during this short time. As soon as   
you know it, you were upstairs in your room, getting ready for bed when it finally hit you.

I’m getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> tt: simp4leorio  
> ig: akaashislittleslvt  
> twt: praweenie


End file.
